Don't Worry, My Dear Brother, We Can Help
by hunterBAUagentavenger
Summary: Tony Stark is going through PTSD and no one knows about it. Until Steve is startled by a very scared Tony one night, and promises to stay with Tony to help him get over it better. But he will need help from Tony's half brother, that no one knows about (not even the spies!), Sherlock Holmes and his boyfriend John Watson. There will be some sexy times later in the chapters! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Worry, My Dear Brother, We Can Help

 **Here is my first chapter fanfic, I'm very excited and slightly scared about how this will turn out. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ships: StevexTony, JohnxSherlock, ClintxNatasha, ThorxLoki**

Chapter 1:

Tony Stark woke up with a start, jumping out of his chair and glancing around his lab as his heart pounded against his chest. Panic began to settle in his chest and body. He felt himself run out of the lad and head towards the elevator but made a sharp turn towards the stairs, knowing that the elevator would be to slow.

Steve.

Tony's mind raced with images from his nightmare. Steve laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of crimson blood wasn't helping Tony's mind, heart, and body. He ran inside the gym rather loudly, making the super soldier spin around to face him.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Steve asked in full alarm as he locked eyes locked in on scared ones.

"Oh god…. Oh god…" Tony muttered as his knees gave out.

Steve lunged faster than a human should, and caught Tony before he could slam on the ground.

"Tony?! Tony, what's wrong?!" Steve barks as he holds the terrified genius in his arms.

Steve feels Tony shaking violently and feels a wet spot growing on his shirt.

"Jarvis, he's not talking, so you're my only hope. What's wrong with Tony?" Steve said as he ran his fingers through Tony's damp hair.

"Sir has woken up from a nightmare again." Jarvis said, a hint of concern in the AI voice.

"Damn… how long has his nightmares been happening?" Steve sighed.

"Since the Avengers moved in."

"Anxiety attacks? Panic attacks?"

"Yes."

"Damn…So he has been suffering from PTSD for the past 2 months and he hadn't even told us?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Jarvis, I-I don't know how to help him? I mean I know how to help him but recovering from PTSD requires family and friends." Steve muttered, "Tony has friends but doesn't really have blood related family."

"Do not worry, Captain. I'll contact his younger brother." The AI said.

"Tony doesn't have a younger brother?" Steve frowned.

"I'm sure Sir will gladly explain that he has two half brothers when he is well enough. Right now I suggest you take Tony back to his room. According to my scan he seems to have calmly fallen back to sleep." Jarvis said.

"Right… okay…" Steve muttered and looked down at the sleeping billionaire.

He looked so peaceful. So calm with an almost childlike complex. Steve gently picked up Tony bridal style and walked towards the elevator. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. He had been living in the tower for those 2 months and hadn't even noticed his teammate suffering.

Tony stirred in his arms as Steve walked out of the elevator on Tony's floor.

"Steve?" Tony muttered.

"Shh.. it's okay." Steve muttered as he laid Tony on his too-big-for-Tony bed.

Steve straightened up and turned to leave when he felt warm fingers grab his arm.

"Steve…" Tony whispered.

The soldier turned around and looked into Tony's big eyes. His heart ripped in two at the sight of desperation in the man's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Ca-can you stay… with me?" Tony said and looked down at his hands.

Steve stood there for a couple seconds as his mind raced.

"Of course." Steve smiled gently.

Tony shifted a bit to make room for Steve, which he really didn't have to since the bed was huge.

Steve slid inside the covers and laid beside Tony before pulling the smaller man toward his chest.

"It's okay, Tony. I'll be right here. I promise." Steve whispered.

"Okay. Does that mean that I have to tell you about my family and my dreams tomorrow?"

"I'm not forcing you to tell me what haunts your dreams, but I will tell you that telling me this stuff will help you. The one thing you do have to tell me is about the younger brother Jarvis was talking bout."

"That traitor… okay… I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now let me sleep in your warm embrace…" Tony muttered his voice slurred with sleep.

Steve felt his cheeks turn warm but let the saying slide of his shoulders. He stayed awake for a couple of minutes, listening to Tony's breathing as it slowly evened out. Even so, Steve stayed awake a bit longer before sleep finally overtook him.

 **So how was the first chapter? Good I hope. Please review and tell me what you think or mistakes I could fix in my writing. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 2

London, UK

6:29 am

221B Baker Street

The sweet smell of tea filled the air as the land lady prepared her morning cup of tea. And as much as the smell was strong, it wasn't what woke up the couple. A weird ringtone filled the air. Like jet engines.

Sherlock jumped from the bed, making John sit up quickly, his sleep quickly thrown out the window. The detective ran across the room and opened his closet. His hands quickly grabbed a coat that John had never seen and took out a sleek glass like phone from its pocket.

"Sherlock? Is that a Stark phone?" John frowned in confusion at the familiar display.

"Hello? Yes it's Sherlock. Oh. We'll be there. Tell the good man to not worry, we will be there before lunch. Thank you Jarvis." Sherlock said before hanging up.

"Sherlock?"

"We have been summoned. Pack up clothes. Enough for a couple weeks or so." Sherlock said as he pulled out a travel bag from his closet.

"What's going on? Is that a Stark phone? Who was that?" John asked as he stood up from the bed.

"A family emergency. We have a plane to catch in an hour so please hurry." Sherlock muttered out as he threw clothes in the bag.

"Is something wrong with Mycroft?" John asked as he too began to pack.

"Mycroft? Please. No it's not Mycroft. Just please hurry. This is important." Sherlock's voice was monotone, "I'm done packing. I'll get Ms. Hudson to make us some tea or something."

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" John sighed in annoyance as Sherlock made his way out of the bedroom.

"To the great United States of America. The land of the free. To the land of whatever title they have come up with now." Sherlock waved his hand in the air before walking out.

"Sherlock! Come back here and put on some clothes before you scare the land lady." John barked.

There was a dramatic sigh before the great detective walked in. Well he was only wearing some boxers.

"If I must." Sherlock grumbled as he picked out some pants and white buttoned down shirt.

"I swear I live with a five year old." John mumbled to himself.

"Oh shut up. You should put on some clothes too." Sherlock snapped, barely containing anger in his voice, mostly amusement.

"Change clothes, love. I wear clothes when I sleep so I don't have to put on anything." John corrected.

Sherlock scowled as he slid on his huge black coat before looking down at the Stark phone.

By the time they had gotten dressed, told Ms. Hudson and Lestrade that they'd be leaving, and gotten a cab, they had lost half an hour.

Much to John's surprise, they went through security check quite easily. And they were soon over the ocean in a black private jet, sitting in comfy leather seats and hot tea in their hands.

"Sherlock, can you please explain?" John asked.

"Well. I have a brother. A half brother in a America that needs out help." Sherlock shrugged and looked out the window.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Whatever." John whispered before taking a small drink of his tea.

The trip wasn't as long as John thought it would be. Then again, he did sleep for over half it. Soon, the plane was landing and Sherlock was twitching with anticipation.

Whoever this person was better be in serious need of help, because if Sherlock was this nervous then John should too.

 **Hope you guys like the second chapter! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg my lovelies I'm sorry I haven't been here in a long time. Its just that school is bitch and everything has been like a wild rodeo. Family emergencies and everything is just… *** **Flails arms***

 **You guys understand right? Right?! Anyways, here is my 3** **rd** **chapter. Oh fair warning, Steve is not some innocent 90 something year old grandpa. He knows a lot of modern things *looks at Tasha***

 **He can be a troll too. Just a warning before we get further into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Tony woke up quite tired. His eyes burned for some reason and his brain felt like a giant ball of putty. He blinked once to clear his eyes. Why was everything black? Had he gone blind over night? Wait? Why was the darkness warm? Oh my god, it's moving. Is it breathing? What happened last night? Why did this darkness have a familiar smell? Then he remembered what had happened over night. Tony closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into what he had realized was Steve Roger's chest.

"Morning, Tony." Steve's chest rumbled.

"Is it morning already? What time is it? You actually stayed here with me? What else happened last night? I can't remember…" Tony looked up to lock eyes with the supersoldier.

"Yes it's morning. It's currently about to be 8 in the morning. Yes I actually stayed here, I would never leave you if you needed me. And a lot of stuff happened but you should shower and get ready because your brother is coming. And you also promised me you were going to explain to me about this other brother and why he wasn't in your file." Steve explained.

"Ugh… That sounds like too much wor- Wait a minute? Did you just say my brother is on his way here? Which one? Oldest or youngest?" Tony frowned.

"Your youngest, sir." Jarvis broke through.

"Oh okay good. I would cry and hide if Mycroft came. I'm sorry but he's very annoying. I like Sherlock better." Tony smiled.

"Tony. Shower and you can explain who your brothers are. Please?" Steve arched an eyebrow.

"But you're so warm and comfy. No Steve don't give me the kicked puppy dog look! Fiiiiinnnnneeee! But you are carrying me." Tony said and sat up.

Steve huffed out a small laugh before getting off the bed and picking up the billionaire and carrying him to the bathroom.

"I like my water warm. Not too cold but not too hot. Maybe a tad bit to the hot side." Tony explained as he was set down on the counter.

"Tony, I'm not your mother." Steve smirked.

"Oh my god. Your smirking should be illegal. Why did I let that evil red headed assassin introduce you to modern stuff?" Tony sighed.

Steve snorted and nodded to the tub.

"I know. Shower." Tony grumbled as Steve walked out of the bathroom.

Tony quickly stripped and showered before jumping out and drying. He wrapped his towel around his waist, purposely making it loose so that they would hang off his waist and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was true. He was busy making Natasha some stilettos that could be used like throwing knives.

"Sir, I just received a message from the airport. Mr. Holmes and his partner have landed." Jarvis alerted.

"Oh shit. Jarvis how fast can you get that awesome cafe around the corner to deliver a whole bunch of pastries here in less than half an hour?" Tony asked.

"I've already put the order in, sir. They will be here in exactly 35 minutes."

"Tell them faster. I'll pay double if they make it faster."

"I'll tell them right away." the AI said.

Tony sighed and walked out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Steve who was sitting on the edge of the bed. A light blush covered his cheeks.

"So I've ordered food." Tony said as he grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans, and an AC DC shirt out of his closet.

"Good. Now, care to explain?" Steve asked.

"Okay. So before I was born, Howard went to London with Aunt Peggy to do something about something for some company. I think it was some gala or something? Anyways, he met my brother's mom, I forgot her name, but they talked and had a couple drinks and hooked up. Howard came back to New York a couple weeks later and met my sweet dear old mom. Howard and my brother's mom stayed in contact. She told him about the child but they agreed to keep it a secret. So my eldest half brother was born, which is Mycroft. So a few years later, I was happily delivered into this lovely world where almost everyone hates me. Two years later, Howard had to go back to London for another thing and hooked up with her again and stayed there for a couple months before coming back. Then my youngest brother, Sherlock, was born and to tell you the truth, is way awesomer than Mycroft." Tony ranted as he slid on his clothes.

"Oh. So Howard cheated on your mom? Wow. The more I hear about him the more I want to punch him in the face." Steve sighed.

"You aren't the first one to say that." Tony shrugged and sat on the bed beside Steve.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a couple moments before Steve turned around and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony slumped against the warm body before wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into the super soldier's wide chest.

"Sir, the breakfast pastries have arrived and Mr. Holmes is at least 5 minutes away." Jarvis interrupted.

"Why do you gotta ruin the moment, J?" Tony groaned and looked to the camera in the room.

"I'm very sorry about that Sir." Jarvis said, and Tony swore he heard a hint of amusement in the AI's voice.

Tony sighed and nodded before pulling away.

"All right. Let's get this reunion with." Tony smiled weakly and looked up at Steve.

"You got this. You have me to help you through everything. I promise." Steve smiled reassuringly.

 **Well… I saw the Civil War trailer… I nearly cried. Okay I cried a bit. It's very sad. My poor Tony. My feels… I can't… I just can't do it… I'm going to keep writing and fix all this shit in the corner of the room. I'll try to update soon. Hope you like! Please review or something. I'm going to assemble the Avengers and force everyone to use their damn words instead of fighting. Bye guys! Oh if you want me to ask the Avengers anything, leave a review and I'll ask. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beauties! Here is chapter 4. See the end of the chapter for more notes.**

Nothing like walking in the communal floor of the tower in the morning after a very rough night and being stared at with arched eyebrows.

"Hey Stark? Why is the dining table completely covered by pastries from that one cafe you like? Not that I'm complaining, I like that cafe too." Clint yelled from the dining table that was all the way across the room.

"We have visitors coming so I ordered food." Tony yelled back.

"You didn't have to yell!" Clint yelled.

"Well you were yelling so I can too! And I'm Tony Stark. I do what I want." Tony smirked.

Clint glared at Tony before very maturely sticking out his tongue.

"Children stop or you both are grounded." Natasha said as she walked out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of fresh and extremely expensive coffee from Panama.

"For me?" Tony gasped as he made grabby hands at the coffee.

"I wanna know who the guests are." Clint said as he threw himself on a chair.

"Guests? Are we receiving guests today?" Thor boomed as he walked in, his arm wrapped around the god of mischief's waist.

"Thor. Inside voices please." Loki muttered.

"Sorry love." Thor said softly.

Loki had joined the Avengers about a month ago after he was forgiven for New York and some other stuff that Thor refused to say. Plus, they all knew about New Mexico. SHIELD files are full of knowledge. It was also when Thor and Loki decided to express their love for each other after a brutal battle that nearly killed Loki, Tony, and Clint.

"Hold on. What I really want to know is why Steve slept in your bed, Tony?" Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Natasha, I respect you very much. But I think that is non of your business." Steve responded for the genius.

Tony turned his head and stared at the super soldier with wide eyes. He knew that Steve was loyal and would protect his friends from anything, but last time he checked, Steve had never said anything like that to Natasha. They always played around but he never once heard Steve say something close to possessive and rough to her. Like ever.

"Sir, they are coming up the elevator as we speak." Jarvis interrupted.

"Guys! Behave please," Tony gave a not so subtle side glance at Clint, "and don't scare them." Another side glance at Natasha.

Tony and Steve quickly walked to the elevator as the rest of the group shuffled to the living space.

"It's gonna be okay, Tony." Steve whispered as he noticed Tony chewing on his bottom lip.

"I know… But… I was wondering that when they come, will you leave me to th-"

"Tony, I made you a promise. I won't leave your side. Okay?" Steve's face was open and true that it made Tony's heart lurch.

"Okay…" Tony muttered.

The elevator dinged and its doors slid open.

"I thought we were visiting family? Why the hell are we he-" a short blond was cut short by when a grin spread across a taller male's face.

"Anthony!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Ugh… It's Tony. Anthony reminds me of Howard." Tony sighed but grinned and hugged the other brunette.

"Oh dear god… You're brother is Tony Stark. Oh god… And we are in a room full of superheroes…" John muttered.

"So this is the soldier who won my half-brother's heart? Nice to meet you." Tony said once he pulled away and stuck his hand out, "Tony Stark."

"I know. I'm John. John Watson." John introduced and shook the billionaire's hand.

"And this lovely hunk is Captain America." Tony said as he smiled brightly at Steve.

"Steve Rogers." Steve smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock smiled slightly, "Hope you've been treating my brother well."

"I would never hurt him." Steve said seriously.

"That's what they always say." Sherlock's face became cold.

"Sherlock!" John hissed.

"Not good?" Sherlock blinked and locked eyes with his lover.

"Not good. Not even close." John sighed.

Tony looked at Steve and placed a hand on his arm when he noticed his stiff posture.

"It's okay. I know you won't hurt me." Tony whispered reassuringly.

Steve locked eyes and nodded.

"Why don't we meet the rest of the team." Tony suggested and lead them past the kitchen and to the living space where everyone was waiting.

"You've got to be kidding me? Your guest is a Holmes?!" Clint exclaimed in disbelief.

"How do you know wh-"

"Mycroft Holmes, his brother, is literally the British government." Natasha said cooly.

"I told you John. Everyone knows that Mycroft is the government." Sherlock sighed.

"I'm confused. How do you and Katniss know about Mycroft and Sherlock?" Tony frowned.

"We are spies, Tony? What do you think?" Clint arched a brow.

"I think you guys should shut up so I can introduce you all to my younger half brother and his boyfriend." Tony said loudly.

"Hold on? He's your half brother?! How come that wasn't in your file?!" Clint exclaimed and pulled out his phone and began to furiously typed away."See! Nothing! Zip. Nada. Nothing about you having a half brother."

"Because I made sure no one found out about them. I didn't want to endanger their precious lives." Tony shrugged.

"Well it backfired. Have you not seen what Sherlock has been doing?" John arched a brow.

"Steeeeve! They're being rude! Can you get them to shut up?" Tony pouted.

Steve didn't say anything. Instead he gave the group the famous Captain America-does-not-approve-of-what-you're-doing-or-saying face. John stiffened and straightened on instinct but quickly relaxed and looked at the floor.

"Okay. Guys, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John, Sherlock, these two assassins are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. These two men who look like a character from Macbeth are Thor and Loki. And this nerd who is amazing and my science bro is Bruce Banner. I must warn you Sherlock, don't agitate anyone in this room. They will kill you. No joke. Especially that sexy redhead over there." Tony said.

"Too late for the warning." Steve muttered.

Sherlock turned his head and glared.

"Woah hey! I'm ringing. You guys try not to kill each other. Steve, come with?" Tony said as he walked to the kitchen.

Steve nodded at Natasha, who nodded back, before following the brunette.

 **Okay I'm thinking about doing a fix-it Civil War for this story. So I will put in new characters. I dunno how but I NEED to fix everything, because the movie is going to kill me and I need to be happy about something. Well all of us need something to help us live for the next few months. So yeah. Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 3 bitches. Quick shoutout to my bestie!** **HHHlllfan16, go read her damn stories! They are based How to Train Dragon and she is a better writer then me! Go read them!**

 **ENJOY!**

Tony leaned against the fridge and typed on his phone.

"Thought you were ringing?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony trailed his eyes over at the movement of Steve's white shirt as it became even tighter around his arms. So what if he stared at the super soldier's superb body of pure muscle and beauty? Who wouldn't?

"Yeah I was. I sent them a message." Tony said as he snapped his eyes away from the delicious eye candy.

"Oh no. What did you say to them?" Steve smirked.

"Just that I was busy and to leave me the fuck alone or they are fired. But since I can't actually fire another company, that I don't own, I told them to email me." Tony shrugged and slid his phone in his pocket.

"So why'd you pull me aside?" Steve asked.

"I just wanted to apologize. Sherlock can be a bit rude and insensitive and I have been noticing that it kinda bothers you and since Sherlock is not a person who would apologize to anyone but John... Maybe. You see I have not talked to Sherlock's side of the family in about 5 years, and I'm pretty sure their mom took it a bit personal, but point is that for the next, I don't know how many days they'll be here, he will be rude and insen-"

"Tony. Stop rambling." Steve said as he pulled the brunette into his arms.

"Sorry…" Tony's voice was muffled since his face was snuggled in between Steve's neck and shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize for doing nothing wrong. I like it when you ramble. And you don't have to apologize for your brother. He'll learn to apologize, because if he says something that is not liked by Natasha then… Well you know what Natasha is capable of." Steve chuckled.

That made him chuckle. Steve was right, Tony thought, Sherlock will learn a lot from hanging out with the Avengers. It will probably be painful for him but entertaining to everyone else. Well, maybe except John. Wait hold on? Did Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, just say that he liked it when Tony rambled? Hold the freakin phone and comms and everything that involves communications.

"Damn right, mister. He will learn a lot from hanging out with us. And of course Tony. I like it when you ramble. It's totally you. It's totally Tony Stark the genius." Steve arched a brow.

"Wait? I said that out loud?" Tony gulped and jerked his head up to look at the soldier.

"Yep. You say stuff out loud when you're tired." Steve grinned.

"... And really? Tony Stark the genius? Are you trying to make my ego grow bigger?" Tony teased.

"What if I'm trying to make you feel better about yourself?" Steve grinned bigger.

"I'm Tony Fucking Stark. I don't have insecurities." Tony pronounced.

"Tony." Steve said gently, "I know you well enough to know that you do. Remember that you told me what Wanda made you see. And told me everything that happened to you before and after the Ultron incident."

"Steve, Ultron wasn't an incident. It was my fault and if I didn't mean to cause-"

"Tony. Please, just stop blaming yourself. You thought you were doing good. You are forgiven. Okay? Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Steve cupped Tony's face with his hands.

"Yes but no." Tony said and pressed closer to Steve, "Hey… Steve… What is happening?"

"What do you mean?" Steve whispered.

"What is happening between us?" Tony didn't dare to look up at Steve.

"What do you think?"

Meanwhile:

Sherlock swept his eyes over the group of heros, carefully analyzing everything and everyone.

"I'm bored… Let's start a game, shall we? It's called, let's not make me bored so I will read you all right now." Sherlock exclaimed.

"Sherlock. Don't." John warned as he noticed the two assassins stiffen up.

Of course in full Sherlock manner, he didn't even hesitate to speak.

"So the two demigods. Raised together, right? Parents told you that you were siblings and I'm guessing by the body size and the way you two are looking at me right now, Loki is not even Asgardian. Thor a warrior, I mean look at you. Loki not so much. Books right? There is a small papercut on your thumb on your right hand. Books. There is also traces of ink on your pointer finger. Note taking right? Moving on…" Sherlock turned to Bruce who had an arched eyebrow.

"Sherlock." John barked and was ignored.

"Ugh. Pretty dull life. A doctor right? And a scientist. There is a small stain from an experiment on your collar, I'm guessing sulfur. Everything else is pretty dull. Your holding tea. Chamomile tea? Do you happen to have a bag of drugs on you, John wouldn't let me bring some. It helps me relax and use my brain."

"Sherlock. Stop right now." John growled.

"Wait John, it is getting interesting." Sherlock said as he turned to look at Natasha and Clint and smirked before pacing around.

"Russian right? Interesting… So the little scar on your-"

the first thing Sherlock noticed was the fact he stumbled back. The second thing was that his lip was bleeding and his face stung. The third was that there was the sound of a mug breaking as it hit the ground. And lastly, that John was kneeling beside him.

"Tasha!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I swear that if you try to read us one more time, I will kill you. Don't you ever, _ever_ try to read us. If we don't want to share anything, then we won't say anything. And if they want to test your damn skills then they'll ask you. So stop." Natasha hissed and sat back down on the couch.

"Tony! Natasha just punched your asshat brother!" Clint yelled as he threw his arm around Natasha's shoulder.

Bruce was kneeling down and checking Sherlock for broken bones because he _did_ get punched by the Black Widow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is different? Another update? Yes another update! It's my gift for all of my lovelies who read this fic! Anyways, I was reading the comments and I didn't realize I had people who actually really really liked my work! I just wanted to thank you all. It makes me feel very special. Anyways… Here is chapter 6!**

"I warned you, Sherlock. Why didn't you just listen to John." Tony sighed before taking a long drink of his coffee.

Sherlock had been treated by both Bruce and John, who got along quite beautifully, if he says so himself. Though Tony did warn John that Bruce was his science bro, but that they could be doctor bros.

"He listens to no one, Mr. Stark. Not even me." John said.

"Please, just call me Tony."

Sherlock, who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, rolled his eyes before touching the red mark on his cheek and then his busted lip.

"Well, let me just tell you, Sherlock. That was nothing compared to what she could do to you. And it don't go thinking that you can defeat anyone just because you know some cool badass moves, my team can take you down fast. I'm pretty sure even Bruce can take you without even turning a shade" Tony said.

"Hey, Natasha said that she won't hurt him anymore but if he tries to make anyone in the team uncomfortable then she will take back what she said." Steve said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Right. So what will I do? I get bored easily. What do you expect me to do, crawl in a cave and explore?" Sherlock groaned and threw his head back.

Tony felt his blood turn cold and his heart speed up. He took in a slow breath and closed his eyes. _Oh yep no._ Tony thought as images of his time in Afghanistan inside the dark cave flashed in his head. How humid it was. Humid. Water. The water. His chest was hurting. It felt like electric shocks were shooting through his body. He felt the hands. They were holding him down. They were poking around. The arc reactor. Yinsen.

"Hey hey… Tony… Tony, I'm here… Tony it's me, it's Steve… Breathe... Breathe Tony…"

Tony opened his eyes and looked up to meet Steve's extremely concerned eyes.

"Deep breaths… Deep breaths…" Steve whispered.

Tony felt his arms around his waist, his body pressed against the blond's. Had he stopped breathing? Or had he began to hyperventilate? Why does his face feel wet? Hold on, had he been crying? Oh shit. Ow, his hand hurts. Why did it hurt?

Tony looked down and noticed his hand that was hurting and let out a whine of distress as he realized that he accidently broke the mug he had with his bare hands. And he was slightly bleeding. But the poor coffee had now spilled all over the floor.

Steve let out a sigh of relief as soon as he saw that Tony began to calm down and placed the billionaire's head on his shoulder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tony heard Sherlock ask.

"Just…" Steve sighed in frustration and in anger, "Clint, show the two men to their room. Bruce, I need to get hand wrapped up. Nat can you get this mess cleaned up, thanks."

Was the entire team here? How the hell? But Tony was not able to say anything else as he was suddenly picked up and carried to the elevator.

"St-Steve! My hand is injured but not my legs!" Tony exclaimed, "Bruce! Help your science bro out!"

"Shush! And stop moving will you? You are getting blood stains on the elevator." Bruce ordered softly.

"Traitor." Tony huffed and pursed his lips before shrugging and cuddling closer to Steve's chest.

As soon as they got to the medical floor and had sat Tony down on top of a hospital bed, Bruce got to work. He carefully cleaned up the blood and looked for the wounds as Steve sat beside him and kept biting his lip.

"Steve, calm down. I'm a freaking superhero. I've survived worse. For god's sake, last week a building nearly few on me, remember? And about two months ago, I nearly had an island fall on me." Tony said.

"Tony, that's not helping." Steve turned to him.

"Oh… Oops… Sorry." Tony looked down at his hand.

"Okay so it turns out it is just a couple small scratches, it just bleed a lot. A couple of band-aids and a disinfectant cream should help it heal. Maybe in a week it'll be fine." Bruce said as he placed the last band-aid on Tony's thumb.

"See! Nothing that serious." Tony said gently and wiggled his fingers.

"Tony, looks like your brother needs to go to manners school or something. Jeez." Clint said as he walked in, followed by the entire team.

"He is worse then Loki." Natasha agreed.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki arched a brow at Natasha.

"I'll talk to him. How about this, we order pizza and have a movie night tonight? We can play board games and I'll order books for him to read if he gets bored." Tony promised.

"Sounds good."

"I'm in."

"Sounds grand."

"I did not have any plans tonight, so why not?"

"He won't find my drugs right?" Bruce teased.

"You have drugs? Why haven't you shared?" Tony gasped.

Steve chuckled and planted a kiss on top of Tony's head.

"Stop guys. It's too much sweet. Please." Clint faked choked and leaned against Natasha.

"Shut up, Hawkass. You're just jealous." Tony stuck his tongue out.

"I have the Black Widow. Everyone should be at least a bit scared." Clint said.

"Do these two always going for eachother's throats?" Sherlock said as he walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Yes." Bruce shrugged, "But I wouldn't call it "at eachother's throats" more like they bicker like siblings do."

Steve instinctively wrapped his hand around Tony's waist and squared his shoulders.

"Told you that they wouldn't trust you if you kept up your charade." John sighed and waved his hand infront of him.

"Right… I just wanted to apologize about what I did earlier. I should have listened to John. I promise I won't try to read you out loud." Sherlock said as he glanced at the people around the kitchen.

"It's fine, Mr. Holmes." Steve smiled softly.

"It's alright." Bruce gave him a thumb's up.

Clint and Natasha nodded while Thor patted Sherlock a tad bit too hard and Loki shrugged.

"Now." Tony clapped his hands together, wincing as his cuts gave him a little sting.

"Careful there." Steve whispered.

"Right. Anyways. Who wants some fattening, stuffed with diabetes, and high caloric cards, pastries from the best cafe in the world?" Tony smiled brightly.

 **Soooo? What did you all think? I'm thinking a bit of action next chapter, like it's time to start the damn Civil War fix-it. This means expect some new people… Maybe? Some minor spoilers from Age of Ultron. Not that big but still. I suggest that people who are reading this, go see the AoU movie right now. Please comment! Please show some love to your favorite writer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay my sweet peas! Here is chapter 7! See end of chapters for more Author's notes.**

"Okay… So now that it's just the four of us, let's all come up with a plan to help Tony." Steve said once Sherlock, John, and Tony were sitting comfortably in their chairs.

The Avengers were downstairs in the dining area stuffing themselves to the carbs Tony had ordered. The four of them left after they had something to eat and had headed to the de-briefing room to talk like adults.

"I don't need help. I've handled my shit on my own for years, thank you very much." Tony said matter of factly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Tony as Steve and John exchanged concerned looks.

"And you have amazingly failed." Sherlock pointed out.

"Tony, you need people to help you with your PTSD. With your anxiety. Have you ever thought about going to a therapist?" John offered.

"There is no way in hell I will go to a therapist." Tony crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Well, it will be easier to talk to someone about your feelings and nightmares… your memories." Sherlock whispered.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Tony shrugged.

"Right now, I think he just needs support." Steve said, "I can handle the nightmares and his anxiety. Really all I am worried about is when I'm gone."

"Why didn't you just tell your team?" John shrugged.

"No. Not now. We need to get a couple things straight before we crawl to the team." Tony muttered.

"Well… How has he been doing, Captain? Healthwise?" John asked.

"If I may interrupt, Sir has not been doing good the past few months. Not since the attack on New York." Jarvis said overhead.

"Jarvis, you traitor! I was going to say I've been fine but even Cap knows that would have been a lie. I will switch you to Friday mode." Tony looked at a camera and glared.

"My apologies." The AI responded.

"Well… He doesn't sleep as much as he should. He works for hours, so much that I had taken the role of getting him out of there. He forgets to eat. Another job for me to take care of, by the way." Steve explained as he slid glances every so often to look at the genius.

"Sleep is for the weak! And food? Pfft! I can live on coffee and granola bars until I- oh… right… I'm not helping at all am I?" Tony blinked a couple times and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Reminds me of somebody." John looked at Sherlock, who had his hands clasped and under his chin as his mind went elsewhere.

"Okay, so let's work on what we got. I'll make sure he sleeps enough hours, make sure he doesn't wake up from nightmares, and will help with his anxiety and PTSD. Oh! And that he is fed enough." Steve said.

"We can make sure he gets to talk to us about what he fears and his memories. We can- well I can handle that." John said.

"We can also make sure he is fine when you are away Captain." Sherlock's voice was full of determination as he glanced up to meet Steve's eyes.

"When do we start?" Tony tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes wide and bright.

"How about today?" Steve chuckled.

"No, tomorrow! I want to show them around New York, Steve!" Tony announced and sat up.

"Hold on." Sherlock said as he grabbed a pen that he had in front of him and threw it up toward the ceiling.

There was a small clunk as the pen hit a vent and a hushed curse from someone who was in the vents.

"Son of a- Clint! What are you doing?" Steve barked.

There was a moment of silence before a very pissed off Romanoff and a slightly ashamed Barton dropped from the vents and landed on the table.

"We aren't the only ones!" Clint groaned and pointed to the door.

There was slight pause before Thor walked through the doors.

"Where's Bruce and Loki?" Clint asked.

"They wished to be not part of the eavesdropping." Thor looked at the ground.

"How did you know we were up there?" Natasha arched a brow at Sherlock.

"I heard you shuffling in the vents." Sherlock shrugged.

"That's impossible. If you could hear them, then I would've heard them too." Steve said.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"He's got super enhanced hearing, Sher…" Tony said as if everyone in the world knew.

"Fine. I smelled her perfume and his cologne." Sherlock sighed.

"Wow… So that was what I was smelling?" Steve looked at the roof in relief, "I thought I was going insane."

"Anyways, why didn't you tell us Tony? We could help you." Natasha sat down beside the said man.

"Ugh… I didn't want anyone to worry. I have a job. And that is to put everyone first, even though sometimes I act like I don't. I need you all to be safe in here or outside in the middle of battle." Tony hid his face behind his hands as the truth came out of mouth.

"Tony, I know that… And I'm pretty sure everyone else did too. From the moment you changed the our suits after the helicarriers crashed." Natasha said.

"I did not know that you cared so much until I saw you take fire for Clint a few weeks after we moved into the tower." Thor said gently.

"I saw that you cared the first time we went into battle, Ant- I mean, Tony. You sacrificed your life to save a civilians cat from getting eaten by the giant lizard that Doctor Doom sent." Loki said, appearing out seemingly out nowhere.

"You trusted me and the other guy almost immediately." Bruce said walking in with a glass of water.

"You care about my family, Tony. You kept sending thousands and millions of dollars to my parents. That you barely knew." Sherlock stepped in to make Tony feel better.

"You care and sacrifice so much for us, Shellhead. Why can't we return the favor?" Steve whispered and kneeled down infront of the smaller man.

"Because I don't deserve it… None of it…" Tony choked out as his emotions got the best of him.

"Oh Tony… You do… You deserve it so much…" Steve said gently and cupped Tony's face with his hands.

"I don't even deserve you, Steve." Tony whispered and hoped his voice didn't crack.

Steve kept his eyes on the man. He searched his face, checking for signs that showed why Tony doubted himself. To find out why this beautiful man despised himself so much, when he was actually the best man out of the entire team. And before Steve could think twice about it, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the brunette's chapped ones.

 **So? How was it? I know… I lied. No mentions of new characters but I have it all planned out! Next chapter is full of fluff and maybe Rhodey. Maybe Sam. Doesn't matter. Just a lot of fluff and Clint shipping it so hard in his own Hawkeye way. Maybe a heavy make-out session? Maybe more… ;)**

 **Tony: Can it be more? Steve has this possessive kink and it-**

 **Author: TONY YOU ARE THE BEST AT GIVING ME IDEAS! POSSESSIVE STEVE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm the worst person ever. I promised you fluff, and I was planning on writing fluff. And it was going well for the first 3 paragraphs and then… Well… It went down hill… So… I'm sorry.**

Tony didn't know what he was thinking. He just knew that taking out all the Avengers plus Sherlock and John to the zoo was a risk. And he took that risk like a mature adult. He was Tony Stark for crying out loud, he invented the idea of taking risks. But now that he made the decision? He regretted making it. Well, he regretted some outcomes of the risk he took.

His first wrong move was to take them to the Aviary and let Clint do what he does best and hang out with the hawks. A good outcome? An eagle tried to claw out his eyes and Steve comforted him by holding him close to his body. Of course Clint began to gush over them like a mad fangirl.

After that they went to the Arachnid Center, where Natasha made some new friends. With tarantulas. The good outcome? There wasn't any. Except that it made both the Super Soldier and inventor walk out of there extremely fast as soon as Natasha came at them with a very hairy and large spider. And made Clint scream like a girl.

Then after a while of looking at lions, tigers, and bears _(Oh my!)._ They finally decided to leave. They had just passed the Penguin Center when an animal caught Tony's attention. And being the mature and responsible man he was, he wandered off to see it as the rest of the team got ice cream.

The area was in a small room dimly lit. As Tony looked around he saw something move from the other side of the glass. He frowned and walked closer to the glass cage when he saw it. It looked like a leopard but smaller. Bigger eyes. It had a sleek body covered in dappled fur. It was so elegant and beautiful. It almost took Tony's breath away.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" A voice behind him said softly.

Tony jumped and turned around, his hands raised in front of him to punch whoever talked. It was a man. Maybe a year or two older, his dark eyes fixed on Tony and predatory grin on his pale face. That didn't really agree with Tony, it made him and tensely, he lowered his hands and slid one in his jacket pocket.

"She? What is she?" Tony asked, keeping his voice calm and even.

"An Ocelot. A rare predator. Rarely seen." The man said as he slowly walked up beside Tony, his eyes never moving.

The man probably didn't recognize Tony since he was wearing civilian clothing/undercover had one of Steve's jackets on along with jeans, sunglasses, and a cap on. Almost all the Avengers were dressed the same.

"Haven't seen you around here. You come off like a New Yorker but you act like as if you've never been here?" The man said.

"I don't go out often." Tony said shrugged casually as he turned to look at the animal.

"Pitty, I would have loved to met you sooner." The man had leaned in and whispered it into Tony's ear huskily.

Tony took hold of his little Tracker/Alert that was in his jacket and pressed the button. Several times.

"Right. Um… Yeah. Thanks on the info about this creature. Yeah, gotta go." Tony said quickly as his heart raced faster than it had before and turned to walk out when the man's hand caught his wrist tightly.

"Wait… I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to talk." The man urged, his voice had a hint of warning in it.

"You see, I'd love to talk but I have somethings to do. So if you could just let go. " Tony gently tugged on his arm.

"Come on. It's just a quickie. Nothing to worry abo-"

"I think he said to let go. And if I were you, I would let go immediately." A familiar voice said, their tone low and threatening and only used for battle. Tony felt his body become alert to the tone and at the same time, his knees nearly gave out at the relief.

"Fuck off." The man growled and tightened his grip on Tony's wrist.

"Ow? Hey I'm still here." Tony hissed.

"I'm only saying this one more times. Let. Him. Go."

Oh that was new. This tone was way different. It was dark and possessive. And downright pissed. This will not end good.

"Fuck. Off. I'm busy here." The man couldn't take a hint.

And then there was a sound that made Tony's blood turn cold and his body froze in fear. The sound of a knife sliding out of its holder. Steve heard it too by the way he froze and locked eyes with the genius. The Captain's eyes filled with worry and panic and complete horror as the man pulled it out and let the small dagger glint in the dimly lit room.

Tony pressed the small box in his jacket pocket several more times. His body was shaking in horror and his mind began to be plagued with terrible memories and nightmares.

"Don't do this, sir." Steve said lowly and glanced at the knife.

"Then leave. We were doing fine until you came along." the man hissed.

"I don't think leaving is a good choice."

The man turned around and locked eyes with red headed assassin and a tall brunette detective. Tony took the chance of the loosened grip and yanked away. That startled the man but he turned and pushed Tony, slamming him against the glass wall. Natasha didn't even blink as she quickly thrusted her hand in front of her, hitting the man in the arm. The man howled in pain and let go of the knife, then was pummeled down by a very angry super soldier.

"Tony… Come on." Sherlock ushered the shocked brunette out of the room.

"But Steve…" Tony whispered as they walked out into the sunlight.

Civilians had gathered around the room or cave and were only being blocked by the no longer undercover Thor, Loki, and Clint. They gasped when they noticed when they say Tony.

"Looks like the shove made your sunglasses and cap come off, little one." Sherlock chuckled softly as Bruce and John rushed to them.

"I'm not little. I'm older." Tony said, his voice hoarse.

"Sit him down." John said as he pointed at a bench.

Tony nodded and flopped on the seat and looked at the entrance of the Ocelot cage.

"Dammit… The paparazzi are here." Clint said.

But that didn't matter to Tony. What he cared about was Steve and why he was taking so long inside the damn cage. And then he saw him. Steve. His Steve walking out with his cap off his head and sunglasses long forgotten. His blue eyes searching for Tony through the crowd. Natasha was beside him, holding the man in a deadly grip. Sherlock moved like a ghost as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. And Tony couldn't help but jump up and run toward his hero.

Steve locked eyes on Tony and physically relaxed with relief before he was attacked by the said genius. They held each other as if it was the end of the world, and didn't care when the cameras started flashing or when the people around them started to cheer. All they cared about was they were together and alive.

"I'm having nightmares about what just happened tonight." Tony whispered.

"It's okay. I'll be there to help you." Steve promised and kissed the top of his mop of hair.

"Ironic…" Tony muttered.

"What?" Steve asked.

"We go through hell. We fight aliens and supervillains. We nearly die everyday. And what just happened is probably the scariest shit I've been through." Tony pressed his face into Steve's neck.

"We were unprepared. This wasn't Doom or Ultron or the Chitauri. This was just us being civilians, not at all prepared to die." Steve tightened his grip around Tony's waist.

"Guys… I hate to ruin the moment but I'm pretty sure that there are at least 4 news helicopters over us and Rhodey is calling my phone." Bruce said softly.

Tony and Steve didn't move for a moment before they finally took a small step away from each other, but even then, Steve didn't let go.

"Right. What does he want?" Tony arched a brow.

"Ice cream and all of our, I quote, "asses at the Avengers facility right now."" Bruce chuckled softly.

"Tell him we will get the ice cream. And then we will go there. Tell him about my brother please." Tony asked.

Bruce nodded and put the phone to his ear before walking away. The rest of the Avengers gathered around Tony protectively as they walked out of the zoo and headed toward the nearest ice cream shop.

It wasn't that far away. But it was the tension that Steve put out to anyone that got near Tony was unbearable. He never let go of him and he practically growled at anyone that got too close. Poor Clint was trying so hard to lighten up the mood by saying terrible jokes. But it helped. A bit.

 **3 hours later**

Tony glanced at the Quinjet's doors as they slid open and felt Steve squeeze his hand in reassurance. The genius leaned against the warm body of the blonde as a pair of soft lips brushed against his temple.

Sherlock had curled together and had laid on top of John's lap as the doctor gently ran his fingers through his locks. Natasha stood up as the door finished opening and flicked Clint on the arm to get his attention. Thor and Loki had decided to take the easiest route and travel through the bifrost. And Bruce, after some hesitation, had been the one that flew the plane (hint: turned it to autopilot) and was currently standing up from the pilot seat.

"The news are loving you. In the past 3 hours, the picture of you and Cap holding each other have broken Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, and have also broken world records." Rhodey came in, clapping his hands and grinning like a madman as he got on the Quinjet.

"When are they not?" Tony smiled brightly and after a moment of hesitation, let go of Steve's hand to hug his best friend.

"What's up, hotshot?" Rhodey greeted.

"What's up honeybear?" Tony laughed.

"So… Where is this secret brother of yours?" Rhodey took a step back at the same time Tony did.

"Rhodey, meet Sherlock Holmes and his boyfriend, John Watson. PS I think you and John will get along." Tony winked and practically molded into Steve's side as the soldier wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Oh! An army man?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes? How did you know?" Rhodey asked.

"He observes. I am was an army doctor for the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers. Served in Afghanistan." John smiled.

"Why does everything happen in Afghanistan?" Tony groaned in the background as they got off the jet and made their way to the building.

"Colonel James Rhodes. You can call me Rhodey if you want." Rhodey smiled back.

Both Brits nodded as they walked into the very impressive building.

"Oh thank god! Mr. Stark! We need your help! Oh… Hey Cap…" Sam Wilson sent a shy and crooked smile at the Captain.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You either broke something or-" Tony wasn't able to finish when a female voice broke over head.

"Hey Boss… We have an interesting situation."

"Hey Friday. Alert the Avengers to gather in the de-briefing room." Tony said and nodded to Sam, who was having a staring contest with Steve.

"Wilson! You owe me a 50! I told you they would eventually get together! And all it took was a nightmare." Clint exclaimed before taking a quick picture of the two couple who still refused to let go of eachother.

"Oh wait… I can't post this on the Avengers Instagram or Twitter account… Because they have broken social media!" Clint pouted before grinning, "Natasha, let's do a live video feed on YouTube of all of us and them and party."

"NO." Natasha, Steve, John, and Bruce said at the same time.

"You are all no fun!" Clint groaned and flopped down on the floor.

Sam looked at his phone and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Steve asked.

"We got him." Sam whispered and spared a glance at Tony who furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Who do we got?" Tony said slowly.

"Steve… We got Barnes." Sam said a bit louder.

"What?" Natasha all but hissed at them.

"Barnes? Wh-who's Barnes?" Tony's voice hitched as panic slowly replaced confusion.

Steve looked at the floor before looking at Tony with big worried eyes.

"We need to talk." Steve whispered.

Tony flinched and made to take a step back but Steve tightened his grip.

"Steve… You're scaring me… Who's Barnes?" Tony asked.

Steve didn't answer immediately, and after a moment he sighed and kissed Tony's lips lovingly. He nipped at Tony's bottom lip for entrance before sliding his tongue inside the warm chamber. Tony moaned and leaned against Steve as his knees shaked and threatened to give out. Their tongues lazily wrestled and after another moment or two, they parted.

"Barnes… His whole name is James "Bucky" Barnes. Or as everyone else knows him… The Winter Soldier." Steve whispered, his lips a red from the kissing.

"Bucky… Winter Soldier… I read what happened. Hell, I hacked into a lot of shit to try and figure out what happened. And yet I still don't know everything." Tony said, "James Barnes died didn't he?"

"Yes but no. He survived the fall and HYDRA got him. They brainwashed him and turned him into the Winter Soldier. But when I fought him on the helicarrier… he remembered. And I knew that Bucky was still in there. Then he disappeared so Sam and I began to work together and to find him. To help him out." Steve explained.

Tony looked a bit confused but sighed.

"You know he won't be the same man he was before right?"

"I know, Tony… But he's my friend." Steve bit his lip.

"... There's something else, isn't there?" Sherlock interrupted.

Steve turned and glared at Sherlock.

"Something to do with Tony." Sherlock continued.

"Steve? Is there something else?" Tony asked softly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yes. But I would like to tell you alone." Steve said.

Tony gulped and stiffly nodded before clearing his throat and shaking his head, "When do you leave?"

"I'm not leaving you." Steve tucked a lock of Tony's hair behind his ear.

"Okay, so I'll just come with. Friday, prepare my suit. Sam, show me what needs to be fixed. Rhodey, coffee please. Clint, take the damn ice cream to the nearest freezer! And don't touch my Rocky Road! Or my Mint Chocolate Chip! Natasha, introduce the losers to the other losers." Tony ordered around.

"No Tony, you aren't well." Steve stopped the genius.

"I'm capable of going to rescue your friend, Steve. He's important so that means he is important to me too." Tony expressed.

"No Tony please." Steve begged.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't go?" Tony challenged.

"Because Bucky killed your parents." Steve blurted out.

Everyone froze and went silent. Sherlock sucked in a breath and glanced at John.

"... I know…" Tony whispered.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fury told me." Tony shrugged.

Steve reacted immediately and pulled Tony close to his body in a hug.

"Hey, Steve… I have to fix whatever is broken and you have to put on your suit." Tony softly said.

"Ummm… The thing that's broken can wait. Rhodey can handle it for a bit. It's not like we are going to get attacked by ants again." Sam shrugged.

"Again?" Steve and Tony turned to look at the young man.

"Yeah… About that…" Sam scratched the back of his head and looked at them with a small smile.

 **Yeah… Okay so let me explain my plan for the next few chapters. So I don't wanna make a 40 something chapter fic, the maximum is maybe around 20-25 chapters. Maybe less. So I kinda put two chapters in one, which is why it's so long.**

 **I wanna get to the action, the Accords, the helping everyone because everyone is messed up in their own way. You will see more nightmares from Tony and the team helping him out. You will see more sweet moments with Steve and Tony (fluff and smutty) and see some Johnlock in there too. This plot it's just too much, everything is kinda mixing up. I swear there will be a lot of crap happening, and a lot mental breakdowns.**

 **So yeah… I have an idea on the next chapter involving our favourite brainwashed friend. Sadly, it will involve threats, confusion, and torture for Tony. And not like physical torture… It will be like mental torture from both Bucky and The Accords. But it's okay because everything will be solved and happy at the end and maybe a sequel to this bowl of angst and feels. So yeah… If you guys have questions, please leave a comment or PM me. If you guys would be so kind and leave a comment. Let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to post a chapter. I've been busy with another fandom… Well mostly the ship of the fandom… Teen Wolf has been on my mind for a while and the ship Sterek has been stuck in my head since like a couple weeks and I think I'm going to do a crossover with Avengers and Teen Wolf just for the ships… Lol. Anyway here is chapter 9!**

"I can't even… Really? Ants? Ant Man? I just…" Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Him, Steve, and Sam were on the quinjet travelling to Wakanda where Bucky was said to be hiding, or was it German? And while everyone was bustling all over the place and setting up for the ex-assassin, Sam had told the lovers what had happened a while back when Steve left the base to be with the "grown-ups" at Stark Tower for a couple weeks or so.

"For the one-hundredth time, yes. Now can we forget it and work on the task at hand?" Sam begged, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Fine… Rhodey better be tracking the guy down but from the way everything happened, I'm pretty sure it involves Hank Pym. Jarv-oops… Sorry, I forgot I'm not in the Tower anymore. Friday, remind me to check out the cat-burglar that came out of jail about a month ago. And to pull up info on Dr. Pym." Tony said as he switched the jet into auto-pilot.

"Of course Boss." Friday responded with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Now, what's the plan?" Tony looked at Steve who looked a bit worried.

"I… I have no idea…" Steve crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, I love you Steve so I'm taking over this mission. Here's what's going to happen, you and Sam have to go in there. No weapons, not even in your suits. Just plain old civilian clothing. And talk to him. Once you know for sure that he is calm enough and sure that he is not in danger, then help him in this lovely jet. Now that I think about it… I should've made Brucie tag along since he is a doctor…" Tony frowned in thought.

"Boss, it seems that we are right over the target." Friday notified the men.

"Right…" Tony nodded and slid in the pilot's chair.

"Tony, will you be okay here?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I'll be your comms on. My suit is in here, so if you soldiers have any trouble I'll be there to help." Tony smiled reassuringly, "Though I made sure to double check to see if we got company, which we don't."

Steve stared at Tony for a couple seconds before sighing and nodding.

"All right… Be safe, Tony. We will be back before you know it." Steve smiled softly.

Tony gave the soldier a small salute and turned to the gears and began to land the jet. As soon as the doors opened, Sam and Steve got out and headed to a bunker looking building.

 _Meanwhile at the Avengers Building:_

"No. Sherlock, I will not play chess with you. I always lose." John huffed in annoyance.

"But John…. I'm so bored and no one here knows how to play chess." Sherlock whines and sets his chess set on the table.

All of the Avengers, including Vision, Wanda, and Pietro, were currently sitting in the conference room watching the two couple in amusement.

"Well… I can play chess?" Bruce shrugged.

"So can I." Loki smirked.

"And since Vision is a fountain of knowledge, I'm pretty sure he can play chess too. I would play if it was something fun and simple like Operation or Sorry." Clint waved his hand.

"Well then. Who wants to go first?" Sherlock asked as he set up the board.

The three volunteers looked at each other before Loki nodded at Bruce to go first.

"Anyone wanna make a bet on who will win?" Pietro smiled slyly.

"Ten bucks if Bruce loses. Ten bucks if Sherlock loses." Natasha smirked.

Everyone looked at each other before John broke the silence.

"Sherlock will win."

The rest of the Avengers looked at each other with arched brows before looking at Bruce with apologetic eyes.

"Sherlock." Everyone said at once.

Bruce pursed his lips and sighed before sitting across from the detective.

 _Meanwhile:_

Tony drummed his fingers on his knee and looked around the jet. He absolutely needed something to do. To fix something. To invent something. He was so bored. It was actually quite exhausting, maybe if he took a small nap everything would go faster.

"Ugh… I'm going to die!" Tony groaned loudly before shifting in his pilots chair and closing his eyes.

He slowly started to drift off when a nightmare began to squirm its way into Tony's head, making his heart speed up to an unnatural rate and made his throat constrict. The genius jerked awake and scanned the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, good.

"Stupid stupid body. And stupid mean brain. Can't let me close my eyes for a couple minutes without bringing up my flaws and fears… Heh… Even my body hates me." Tony chuckled bitterly.

"You okay there Tony? What's wrong?" Steve's calm reassuring voice came through Tony's comms.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing nothing. Just… Don't worry." Tony stammered a bit.

"Tony…" Steve warned gently.

"Steve, please. You're on a mission. Please don't worry." Tony said gently.

 _Avengers Building:_

"And… I have won the game." Sherlock said smugly and looked at a not shocked Bruce.

"Yep. Knew that was going to happen. Next." Bruce sighed and got out of the chair only to sit on another chair across the table.

Loki sighed and gracefully sat in front of Sherlock and just as said detective opened his mouth to speak, a low growl came from behind the god of mischief.

"I won't say anything bad, Thor. I don't want to die." Sherlock raised his hands in surrender before setting up the chess board again.

"So…" Pietro clapped his hand together.

"Sherlock." John, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, and Rhodey said at the same time.

"Loki." Thor, Pietro, and Natasha said at the same time.

Vision shrugged like he didn't care.

 _The Quinjet:_

Tony sighed and stood up and walked to the small table in the center of the jet and picked up his Stark pad.

"Well since I'm already here and have nothing to do, then might as well start working on an update on the security system for the Building… I think I should change "Avengers Building" to "Avengers Base." It sounds better." Tony muttered to himself and began to type away.

"It does sound better." Friday agreed.

"Exactly. Now… If the damn ants plus their leader are able to get through my system then I have some work to do. Sam said that they triggered the outside perimeter when they entered from the sky. Plus the Antman was able to completely screw up the Falcon suit. Friday, order some new metal to strengthen the doors."

"Of course Boss."

"Okay now, the Falcon suit… Might have to make a new updated pack. How does Titanium sound? Oh! And now that I'm working on updates then might as well update everyone's suit. Yep, I know exactly what I'm doing these next few weeks." Tony smiled proudly.

"Boss… There seems to be a bit of a disturbance in the set up perimeter." Friday interrupted.

"Ugh… What is it?" Tony groaned.

"It seems to be people with weapons."

"Damn."

 _Avengers Building:_

"This will take forever." Clint whined and placed his head on the table.

Loki scanned the board and lazily picked a piece and moved it before glaring at his opponent. Sherlock grinned smugly and looked at the board before stretching out his hand and jumping over one of Loki's pawns.

"There is no end to this game." Pietro sighed dramatically and waved his hands over his head, "I think I will get some chips."

"Get me some too." Natasha smiled sweetly.

"Oh my god. She is smiling. You know what that means? It means go get some chips now or she will kill you." Clint warned.

Pietro arched a brow at Natasha as if a challenge but quickly sped away when the red head slowly reached under the table.

"I win." Sherlock exclaimed and locked eyes with John, his eyes bright and hopeful as if searching for approval.

John gave him a soft smile as he received money from Natasha.

"It looks like I'm next." Vision said floated down on the seat.

"I'm back!" Pietro smiled and placed three bowls of three different chips on the table.

"Vision." Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, Pietro, Bruce, Thor, and Loki said once again at the same time.

"Sherlock." John said placing his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

 _Quinjet:_

"Steve. Friday picked up some people with weapons, probably HYDRA, close by. I'm going to go check it out." Tony said into his comm as his suit began to cover his body.

"All right, Tony. Please be careful." Steve's hushed voice came through.

"You be careful. Alert me when you find him." Tony responded as he stepped out of the Quinjet and took off.

"Friday, give me the coordin- Oh wait I see them. And okay, yeah. It's HYDRA. Just fucking amaz- ack!" Tony gasped as a grenade exploded near him and he flew backwards.

"Tony?" Steve's voice filled with worry sounded in his his ear.

"Fine fine. Concentrate on the mission in front of you, Steve. I can handle this. Friday, how many?" Tony asked as he flew down and caught a HYDRA agent and threw him to a tree.

"There are about 16 agents, Boss."

"Great. Easy as pie."

He heard the sound of pings as bullets were shot at him and were deflecting off his suit. Tony turned around and kicked one of the agents right on the chest as he ripped the machine gun out his hands. The agent grunted and flew back, hitting his head on a rock.

"Ouch." Tony winced before flinging the machine gun at another agent, making him fall back.

There was a beeping sound beside him and looked down.

"How about no?" Tony arched a brow and kicked the grenade away right before it went off.

He quickly raised his hand and shot at a couple of agents, making them fall unconscious.

"Boss in coming." Friday warned.

Tony quickly took off as a rocket launcher flew at him, missing the suit by a couple inches.

"Okay, that was just unfair. It's okay though, I can be unfair too." Tony quickly targeted the agents before shooting small bullets from his shoulder piece.

"Tony, we found him. We need you to turn on the quinjet. Now." Steve said in a hurried tone.

"Coming." Tony responded before quickly flying to the bunker looking building, "Friday, you heard the man."

"Of course. Now can you hurry, more of those damned agents are coming." Friday ordered.

"Damn." Tony hissed and flew in the quinjet's open doors.

Quickly, he checked the monitors and got out a first aid kit before getting out of his suit. As soon as he stepped out on to the floor, he heard the hurried footsteps of his friends and Bucky going up the ramp of the quinjet.

"First aid kit here. Seats there, and me over here if you know… If you need me." Tony waved his hands around to gesture before quickly walking to the pilot's seat and closing all the doors, missing the shocked and confused face from Bucky.

"Sir, there seems to be some ships from both HYDRA and the U.S. government." Friday warned.

"Oh great. Everybody hold on." Tony said and flew the jet into the sky.

 _Avengers Building:_

"I think I have won this rather challenging game of strategy." Vision announced and leaned back on his leather chair.

Sherlock gaped at the chessboard before looking up at Vision.

"How did you do that?" Sherlock stuttered out.

"You use your head too much, and the brain picks out patterns for you to choose. I simply saw the patterns that you used on Dr. Banner and Loki and learned. Then I used those tricks to against you." Vision simply said.

"Well… Pay up buttercup." Clint put out his hand.

"You do know I only have euros not American dollars right?" John arched a brow.

"Well… Get Tony to buy us better un-healthier food and not the organic healthy shit that Steve calls "food."" Pietro did quotation marks with his fingers and grinned.

"I think it is wise if we let the Captain choose what would be better food for our health." Vision stated plainly.

"Well I think I agree with Speedster. I don't want anymore organic kettle chips anymore." Clint whined and dropped the potato chip he had in his hand into the bowl.

"Exactly!" Pietro glared at the bowl.

"And I'm getting tired of the organic black licorice." Natasha wrinkled her nose as she pulled out a bag of said black licorice from nowhere.

Everyone glared at the bag while Pietro made a gagging noise.

"BLASPHEMY! Black licorice is not a candy!" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha shrugged and smiled as she pulled out a piece and took a big bite of it.

Clint and Pietro began to make retching and gagging noises.

 _Quinjet:_

"Shit on a stick!" Tony yelled as the quinjet shook as it was hit yet again, "Sam! I need you take control here! I'm getting in my suit to shoot these damn bastards."

"Tony! No!" Steve snapped.

"Steve, if I don't get out there we will either a) get caught b) get shot down and c) go to jail!" Tony shouted as he dodged the firing of a HYDRA jet.

"If you go out there, you will get shot down!" Steve snapped.

"There is a 74.8% chance of us getting out of here. All of us. And I'm taking the risk." Tony hissed and nodded at Sam.

"Tony."

"Steve."

The two men stared at eachother before Steve cracked.

"Just be careful." he sighed in defeat and looked at Tony with worried eyes.

Tony stiffly nodded before changing places with Sam. He knew he couldn't promise Steve he would be careful. He might promise to leave the mission with a couple bruises and would have to fix a couple bullet holes in his suit. Maybe… possibly. Tony, with as much grace as a panicked genius in the middle of a shoot out could, ran to his suitcase and stepped on it. His suitcase unfolded and he began to be enveloped in his metal casing.

"Open the fly hatch, Friday." Tony ordered and waited impatiently as a small opening big enough for Tony to fly out off opened.

He quickly took off and began to fire at the idiotic bastards who dared to kill them. He was able to take control of the situation quite quickly, with the help of Sam who shot down any jets getting a bit too close to Tony.

Both of them did not notice the two jets coming their way. One as a distraction. While the other on a mission. A mission to take Ironman out of the sky. At all costs.

"Looks like it's clearing out." Sam said over the comms.

"Oh yeah looks ab-"

"In coming." Sam warned, his breath hitching in a bit of fear as a HYDRA jet headed straight at the quinjet.

The Falcon quickly fired, hitting the other jet's wing.

"Score for Falcon. The great and power-"

There was silence on the other end of the comms.

"Tony, you there?" Sam asked, and quickly glanced around the windows.

Silence.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Steve asked from the back of the jet.

The super soldier had taken his comm off to talk to Bucky and help with his injuries.

"Nothing. Tony probably got caught up at lighting up some HYDRA ass." Sam reassured.

"Tony, you done yet?" Sam whispered.

There was silence for a couple more seconds before Sam's ear was filled with static. The man cursed and looked around again.

"Sam? What the hell is wrong?" Steve asked once again.

"Tony… He's not answering and there is just static and-"

"M'fine… M'fine…" Tony grunted through the comms.

"Nevermind, Steve. He's good." Sam stated at his worried friend.

Steve nodded slowly, his eyes filled in uncertainty and his lips pursed before looking back down at Bucky to clean up a cut on his cheek.

"Dammit Tony…" Sam sighed in relief, "You crazy son of a bitch."

"Heard that one before." Tony chuckled painfully.

Sam frowned and quickly glanced at Steve before looking ahead.

"Tony… What happened? Why are you in pain?" he whispered.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Tony replied.

"What happened?" Sam insisted, his voice coated with worry.

"Got hit by another jet." Tony grunted.

"How?" Sam struggled with keeping his voice from becoming a shout.

"Got distracted. Let's just… Let's just get home before Pietro and Clint some stuff on fire." Tony joked and kept flying.

 _Avengers Building:_

"Colonel?" Friday spoke up.

"Yes?" Rhodey asked and instinctively looked up at the ceiling.

"They are coming in."

"Thanks, Friday… You heard the AI, guys. Let's go check them out. Bruce get the Hospital Wing set up for any injuries. Clint, make sure there is nothing that can be used as a weapon anywhere near Bucky. Natasha, get your weapons ready. Vision, make sure to keep the environment calm. Sherlock and John stay close. You too Maximoffs." Rhodey ordered everyone around before nodding to the doors and walked to the landing platform.

Tony landed first with quite a struggle before looking up as the jet landed. Rhodey was the first one out and he was filled with rage and worry when he saw Tony's suit.

"Tony! Why is your chest plate dented like you were hit by a jet?!" Rhodey boomed.

Steve swung his head around and glared at Tony but before he could say anything, Bucky interrupted.

"I-? Wha- I killed you?!" Bucky shouted in shock as he looked at Tony.

 **So how was it? Was it terrible? I thought it was… Hope my lovelies enjoyed. Lots of love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so here is chapter 10… See the end of the chapter for more notes. Enjoy.**

Nobody saw it coming. It just kinda happened really fast and quick. Nobody knew what to do until everyone was able to gather their thoughts and react.

Bucky lunged, slipping out of Steve's grasp, at Tony. The Winter Soldier taking over Bucky's mind. He gripped Tony's arms, slamming him to the wall. Tony could hear his suit slightly denting. Why does people want to dent my work, Tony thought and internally pouted for a split second before panicking as Bucky gripped at his suit's arc reactor.

"Wait wait wait!" Tony yelped as his breath became short gasps and his heart began to pound.

"Bucky!" Someone, probably Steve, yelled.

But Tony didn't care. Everything was turning foggy. Black spots were showing up in his line of vision.

"Tony? Tony? Stay with us…"

Sherlock. Little brother. Don't go… Tony thought as he slowly sank into darkness. And all he could see was Obi hovering over him with an evil grin and the arc reactor in his hands.

"This is why I didn't want the goddamned Winter Soldier anywhere near him! Or anyone to be exact. I knew I should have stopped him from agreeing with you. Now look where that's got him? On a hospital bed from a damn heart attack!"

Tony felt out of place and he wanted to yell at whoever, probably Rhodey, was yelling because his head was hurting and he felt like a zombie. Wait he had a heart attack? How? When? Oh wait… Bucky.

"I know that. I didn't know what happened until it was too late. I'm sorry."

Was that Steve? Why was he apologizing for?

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry for. But right now, I want Barnes out of this place."

"What? Why?"

"Don't question my orders, Rogers. I want Barnes out of here by tomorrow or I'll call the government."

"Stop… No one is leaving…" Tony's voice was hoarse and crackly.

"Tony?" The people around him gasped.

Someone squeezed his hand.

"No one is leaving. Bucky was scared and confused." Tony continued and opened his eyes slowly.

"Tony, you're high on-"

"Don't tell me what I am, Rhodes. I mean it." Tony stopped his friend short and tried to sit up.

Tony winced when his chest throbbed.

"Stop moving so much. The jet dented your suit enough to bruise your chest." Sherlock said beside him, who was also holding his hand.

"How long have I been out?" Tony asked and looked at Steve.

"A day." Steve whispered and glanced at the floor ashamed he had caused Tony the pain of having a heart attack.

"Damn… Okay I need to get up and get some shit done. Where is Barnes? We need to set some things straight. And we-"

"No. You aren't leaving here until we start our nice therapy session." John said as he walked in with water.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Tony frowned.

"Before you passed out you screamed out Obi's name." Rhodey whispered and Tony visibly flinched at the name.

"Is… Is that all…?" Tony gulped.

Steve shook his head and sighed.

"What did you see, Tony?" Sherlock asked gently.

Tony looked down at their clasped hands and bit his lip. After all these years he still couldn't find the nerve to trust anyone around him. If he trusted too deeply things always backfired. Though the brunette still didn't feel like telling them the truth, he knew if would help.

"I… I saw him. I saw Obi yanking out my arc reactor and smiling at me. Saying how he was amazed with my work as he… as he yanked the reactor out of my chest. It was painful. Not just physically but emotionally too. My father figure, who was proud of my work, who praised me to the public, had quite literally yanked my heart out. He used me. He set up a kidnaping without any planning of taking me out of there because he wanted Stark Industries to himself. What sucks is that he smiled. He smiled with such evil and sweetness it was quite shocking and painful. Then he left me to die. To die a painful death. He couldn't even love me enough to take the pain away and kill me with a bullet to my brain. The gun was right there too. In the back of his pants where it always was. And he couldn't even take away the pain." Tony confessed and dared not to look up at anyone, "I didn't panic because Buc-Barnes attacked me. I panicked because I only saw Obadiah Stane taking out my arc reactor with a smile and poking fun at my pain. I saw him watching me in my weakest state."

Nobody said anything for a couple minutes and Tony contemplated on whether he either preferred to have gotten shot or staying in the tense quiet room. Getting shot looked like the better answer right now.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve whispered, breaking the silence.

Tony shrugged.

"He died right?" Sherlock said loudly.

"Yes." Rhodey nodded.

"Pity… I would have enjoyed to killing him. I already have over 34 different ways to kill him slowly and painfully and quite amusingly to me. Oh wait make that 36 different ways." Sherlock said monotonly.

"Forget about that. I already have 46 different ways of doing fast and quick" Steve grumbled.

Tony chuckled and looked at both the of them before turning around and looking at Rhodey.

"Barnes is staying. He needs as much help as I do." Tony said.

"Tony, he doesn't have to stay." Steve said softly.

"He does. I want him too." Tony insisted, "Rhodes I need you to calm down. I know you care about me and I love that you do but I think it's time for someone else to have the job of nanny for once."

Rhodey clenched his jaw before stiffly nodding and sighing in defeat.

"Is he alive?" Pietro's voice came from outside closed doors.

"Yes he is." Steve said as John opened the door for the speedster.

"I brought food! Clint made some Captain America waffles with strawberries and blueberries and vanilla yogurt. It is quite patriotic. I don't know if I should eat it or salute it." Pietro joked and walked in with a plate in his hands.

The speedster placed the waffles on Tony's lap and handed him a fork.

"Holy shit… I'll do both." Tony said as he saluted the waffles before saying the pledge of allegiance.

Everyone laughed softly, the tension quite literally jumping through the windows..

"Annnnd… post." Pietro said and posted a small video of Tony saying the pledge of allegiance to waffles on Instagram and Twitter.

"Oh great." Steve chuckled, "that video is going to have millions of views in the next 5 minutes."

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF. HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE MOST ADORABLE VIDEO OF TONY WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Clint's rage filled voice filled the air.

"STOP YELLING CLINT. IT'S SCARING THE KID." Tony yelled back.

"HOLY SHIT! TONY JUST YELLED AT ME TASHA! I WILL NO LONGER MAKE PATRIOTIC WAFFLES FOR HIM. HE IS GROUNDED." Clint exclaimed from the hallways.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BARTON? I ALWAYS THOUGHT ME AND STEVE WERE THE PARENTS OF THE AVENGERS." Tony yelled back.

"WELL YOU TWO SIMPLY GOT REALLY FREAKY WITH IT IF YOU TWO HAD OVER 8 KIDS." Clint yelled.

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS." Tony yelled back.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP?! I WILL STAPLE YOUR MOUTHS SHUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Natasha interrupted.

Silence.

"So… How's Barnes?" Tony asked, his voice hinting a bit of concern.

Rhodey glared at the wall and muttered something that sounded like 'dammit Tony he attacked you and you are worried about how he is.'

"He is being held in a secluded room far away from the hospital wing." Steve said.

"Has anyone talked to him? Assuring him he is out of harm's way?" Tony arched a brow at the men.

"Well… Steve went in there and got him to calm down and talked to him for a bit." Pietro shrugged and sat down at the edge of Tony's bed.

Tony looked at Pietro and tilted his head to the side. He will admit, he cares deeply about the two twins. Especially Wanda since he caused her great damage though there was still some venom every time she looked at him. Tony got along with Pietro quite well, and they were close. Though not as close as Pietro was with Clint, but close enough to trust each other and be there when they were in pain. Which mostly consisted of Pietro running in the lab and complaining that Natasha and Clint favored Wanda more than him. Then the two men would sit on the couch and watch Netflix because they were both seriously addicted to Criminal Minds and Supernatural. And they would have mini shipping wars in Supernatural, with Tony shipping Wincest and Pietro shipping Destiel, but they got over it and respected their ships. To Tony, Pietro was like a nephew to him.

"I explained to him that you weren't a threat and that no one in the building was a threat." Steve nodded.

Tony looked at Steve with a sweet smile before turning serious. Which was a not Tony move, Pietro thought.

"I wanna talk to him."

Rhodey choked on seemingly nothing before glaring daggers at Tony.

"No." He snapped and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Rhodey, I'm serious. He also needs much needed therapy. More than me actually." Tony shrugged and looked at Steve.

"No, Tony. You are not going to go in there and "talk" to the guy who nearly killed you." Rhodey did quotation marks in the air.

"I'm not asking for permission, I'm going to talk to him whether you like it or not." Tony snapped and sat up, ignoring the pain on his chest.

"Well I'm saying there is no way in hell you are going in there."

"You aren't my keeper. I need to talk to him. Just like I need to read some therapy books to help him out." Tony threw his sheets off him.

"Tony, stay in bed. I- Steve! Don't help him out, you bastard!" Rhodey snapped and began to walk towards Steve with his fists clenched.

Pietro immediately jumped off the bed and stood in front of the colonel with his hands raised in front of him.

"Trust me, Rhodes. I don't like what Tony is saying and what he is doing. And especially him thinking that he needs to help a man with as much of PTSD and anxiety like him without getting himself the help. But from what I've learned from Tony is that you don't try to stop a Stark when he has an idea. You try to get him to realize how to be safer, but there is no stopping a genius like him." Steve said gently and let Tony use him a crutch.

"Fucking hell. I don't know why I even try any more." Rhodey groaned.

"Because you love me and you care deeply for my safety." Tony smirked.

"Exactly, so that's why I don't want you anywhere near Barnes."

"Yes but you know little old me. I don't listen to anything you have to say… Well sometimes I don't listen to you." Tony shrugged and with the help of Steve, began to walk to the bathroom.

"Can someone go get me some clothes? I hate these nasty," Tony said and Pietro sped out, "hospital gowns that make me look fat. Who dared to put this on me? I'm filing a complaint to the doctor. This is unacceptable. I'm donating a lot of money for more fashionable hospital gowns for both men and women. These are just-"

"Tony. Shut up." Sherlock groaned.

Tony frowned and opened his mouth to say something witty when Pietro ran back in with clothes in his hand. The genius eyed the clothes when Pietro shoved it in his hands.

"These aren't my clothes." He arched a brow.

"Those are mine? Why-" Steve asked in confusion before Pietro interrupted.

"I don't know where his clothes are at and the only room I actually dare to open is yours so I just ran in there grabbed the sweats and this shirt. Don't give me that look, it's clothes wear them. Don't be ungrateful." Pietro said but kept a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, Steve… The kid is scowling at me." Tony whined as Steve all but shoved him in the bathroom.

To say Tony was nervous was a not even close to what he actually felt. Tony was downright terrified to meet Bucky. If it wasn't for the fact that a) Steve was holding his hand and b) Sherlock and John were behind them, Tony would have had another panic attack and would have not lived to see another bright day. The billionaire scked in a breath as they walked through the door of the room Bucky was set in. Steve stepped in front of Tony on instinct.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered softly.

"Stevie…? What's going on? Who are they?" Bucky asked from where he was sitting on the bed that was in the room.

"We want to talk… Remember the man I was talking about? Yeah? He is behind me. Remember he isn't Howard. Don't lunge okay? We don't want to hurt you…" Steve said softly before hesitantly stepping to the side from Tony.

"Hey there, Mr. Barnes… Can I call you Bucky?" Tony said softly and carefully stepped towards the bed.

Bucky nodded and grinned, "I'm sorry about earlier… So you are the man Stevie is head over heals for? I can see why... "

Tony let out a small laugh before smiling at Bucky, his nervousness long forgotten.

"I think we will get along quite nicely, Bucky. And don't worry, it's all in the past."

"I'm Bucky Barnes. I'm Tony Stark."

"Nice to meet you Bucky."

"Nice to meet you too…"

 **Okay so I'm having a bad feeling over this story… I dunno what to do… I felt like I should quit this story but after some talking to my favorite writer and best friend, I will not quit this story. But while writing this, I will post other works of mine of different fandoms. And for the Avengers fandom also. They will just be quick one shots and fluff. Especially with Civil War happening, a lot of fluff will be needed. AND HEY! LEONARDO DICAPRIO WON AN OSCAR! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MANY YEARS, HE WON AN AWARD THAT HE DESERVED!**


	11. Let's get real

**Hey guys… I have some bad news… I am no longer going to be on anymore because I go through a ton of steps to post here like: log into my laptop to type a story, then log into my google docs to type, then log out, log into my google docs on a separate computer to post, log into my fanfiction account, do all the steps I have to do to post, then log out of fanfiction, log out of my google docs, then log back in to my google docs in my laptop.**

 **I know, I'm a terrible person but it's just too much of a hassle. And plus, I wouldn't be able to post over the summer and years after that since the computer I post on is at my school in a classroom I won't be taking next year.**

 **So if you wish to continue reading my story, it will have to be on AO3. Here is the link to my story:**

 **/chapters/15273313**

 **Thank you for understanding! Please checkout my AO3 account! Once again, I am really sorry! Lots of love, I will miss you all! (Please comment on AO3, guests can leave comments and kudos!)**


End file.
